Turmfalke
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: 'Jika kau masih terus berkeras jika kami adalah dua orang yang berbeda, maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkanku. Atau salah satu dari diriku.' RusPru. Mafia!AU.
_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Slash, OOC, Alternate Universe, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Dipersembahkan untuk Eqa Skylight yang selalu baper dan masokis tiap saat.

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

 _ **BANG!**_

.

.

.

Satu tembakan yang suaranya teredam. Suara bedebam tubuh yang jatuh di tanah. Dan keheningan panjang. _**Belaya Sova**_ mengintip dari teropong kecil di atas _dragunov_ kesayangannya. Mengamati bagaimana darah menggenang di lantai dekat dengan kepala yang hancur berantakan. Warna merah meresap di kemejanya yang putih, memberikan corak yang indah namun mengerikan.

" _Bull's Eye_." Pujian singkat itu terdengar dari dalam _headset_ yang tergantung mantap di telinga, tepuk tangan pelan menjadi latar belakangnya. "Selalu sempurna, seperti biasa. Saking sempurnanya hingga terasa sedikit membosankan."

 _Belaya Sova_ memutuskan untuk tidak merespon kata-kata pedas tersebut. "Terima kasih, _**Turmfalke**_. Meski kau tidak banyak membantu malam ini."

Tawa mencemooh adalah balasannya. "Orang yang baru saja kau tembak mati itu tidak akan datang jika aku tidak memancingnya. Lagipula, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak kesempatan untuk membunuh _Turmfalke_ yang luar biasa ini?"

 _Belaya Sova_ tak membalasnya. Kembali fokus pada pria yang mati di tanah. Pria yang datang dengan tujuan membunuh _Turmfalke_. Sejak pria itu masuk ke bangunan terbengkalai ini, tangannya selalu siap siaga di balik jas. Tonjolan ganjil di sana sudah cukup untuk memberi informasi jika pistol tersarang rapi di sakunya. Sayangnya, dia tak cukup siaga untuk memperhatikan celah kubah di atas kepalanya—karena di sanalah malaikat kematiannya yang sesungguhnya berada.

Dan itu bukan _Turmfalke_.

Langkah kaki berat dengan suara menggema terdengar dari salah satu ruangan yang pintunya sudah hancur melapuk sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Seorang pria muda keluar dari sana dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Berjalan mendekati mayat berlumuran darah yang terbaring di dekat pilar utama ruangan. Berjongkok di atas genangan darah sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kondisi dari mayat tersebut. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika ini adalah pekerjaan bodoh? Sama bodohnya seperti polisi konyol yang mati ini. Dia pikir dia bisa menangkapku seorang diri? Entah dia munafik atau hanya sekedar terlalu percaya diri."

"Dia sudah mati," _Belaya Sova_ berkata pelan.

 _Turmfalke_ kembali tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kau yang membunuhnya."

"Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk menghormati mereka yang sudah mati?"

"Pernah, kurasa. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Orang mati sama tidak berharganya seperti bangunan yang ditelantarkan ini. Sekedar wujud kosong tak berguna." Rambut perak yang menjadi ciri khas Turmfalke bergoyang pelan saat dia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Memperhatikan darah yang membasahi sol sepatunya. Mendongak memandang kubah—mencari celah tempat _Belaya Sova_ berada. "Hei, bagaimana jika malam ini kita minum bersama?"

"Tawaran menarik. Sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik." _Belaya Sova_ menolak dingin. "Aku masih harus membersihkan jejak kita yang tersisa di tempat ini. Termasuk jejak sepatu penuh darahmu."

Seolah sengaja mencemooh _Belaya Sova_ _, Turmfalke_ sengaja berjalan berputar-putar di sekitar korban dengan sepatunya yang berlumuran darah, meninggalkan jejak merah berbentuk lingkaran di sekitar polisi yang sudah mati—dari ketinggian termpat _Belaya Sova_ berada, terlihat seperti lingkaran pemujaan setan. "Hei, aku menawarkannya tanpa ada maksud apapun. Apalagi jika itu untuk mengundangmu ke atas ranjang," seloroh pria muda berambut perak itu. Tertawa karena kata-katanya sendiri. "Hanya merayakan keberhasilan misi kita hari ini."

"Hanya mengingatkan jika kau sendiri lah yang mengatakan jika ini adalah pekerjaan yang bodoh. Tak ada gunanya merayakannya." _Belaya Sova_ melepaskan pandangannya dari teropongnya. Tidak ingin melihat bagaimana _Turmfalke_ menambah pekerjaannya di bawah sana. "Dan sebaiknya kau segera pergi sebelum kepalamu menjadi sasaran keduaku malam ini."

"Kau benar-benar membosankan," keluh _Turmfalke_. Berjalan menjauh dari mayat yang kini dikelilingi puluhan jejak kaki merah darah. "Tapi tak masalah, kurasa aku akan menikmati gajiku dengan minum seorang diri dan memilih seorang wanita atau pria untuk menemaniku tidur malam ini."

Sebuah pancingan yang jelas nyata. _Belaya Sova_ mendengus pelan. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Tawa keras kembali terdengar dari dalam _headset_ , sedikit membuat _Belaya Sova_ muak. "Keteguhan hati yang benar-benar kuat, eh?" ejek _Turmfalke_. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu utama gedung terbengkalai itu. Kembali memandang kubah di atasnya, kali ini tepat pada celah di antara retakan lukisan malaikat, tempat sebuah moncong panjang menyembul. Tersenyum miring. "Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, kutunggu kau di tempat biasa. Aku tidak akan masuk kamar sebelum jam 3 pagi—kurasa kau yang paling tahu kebiasaan ini."

"Jangan menunggu. Aku tidak akan datang." _Belaya Sova_ menarik senapannya dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di sana.

"Mengerti, mengerti. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, _Belaya Sova_."

 _Belaya Sova_ melepaskan _headset_ yang menempel di telinganya. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Tak ingin mendengar kata-kata _Turmfalke_ lagi. Bergumam pelan, "Besok aku tak memiliki misi denganmu."

Namun dia tahu, kata sampai jumpa itu diucapkan bukan dalam artian pertanda untuk waktu membunuh.

.

…*…

.

Pagi ini Ivan dibangunkan oleh seberkas cahaya matahari yang jatuh tepat di atas kelopak matanya. Membuat mimpi tentang lantai keramik putih berubah menjadi semerah darah. Membuka mata, dia menemukan adik perempuannya tengah mengikat kelambu jendela dengan sebuah pita biru.

"Selamat pagi," sapa gadis itu dengan suara dinginnya yang khas. Masih berkutat dengan renda-renda keras kepala yang menghias tirai putih pucat tersebut. "Semalam kau pulang terlambat."

Ivan tersenyum. Memandang sekelilingnya. Dia ada di kamarnya sendiri, dengan ranjang besar, tirai pucat dan perabot dari kayu tanpa sentuhan pribadi. Jujur saja, dia tak terlalu ingat sejak kapan dia sudah tertidur di sana. Mungkin pagi buta, atau sedikit lebih siang. "Ada orang bodoh yang membuat pekerjaanku bertambah."

Natalia tampak tak terlalu senang dengan penjelasan yang diberikan kakaknya. Mendengus singkat sambil menarik pita biru terlalu erat. Satu tangannya meraba gaun mengembang yang digunakannya—tempat senjata andalannya disimpan. "Haruskah aku memberi dia hukuman agar sikapnya tidak begitu sembarangan?"

"Tidak ada gunanya." Ivan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menoleh sekilas ke cermin dan melihat kantung matanya yang membesar. Sebuah senyum khas dengan mata menyipit dipraktekannya, tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan dia yang biasanya—nanti dia bisa mencari alasan tentang kantung mata itu jika ada yang bertanya. "Kau hanya akan mendapatkan hukuman jika melakukannya."

Natalia menggerutu pelan. Membelai-belai gaunnya penuh sayang, membayangkan dapat mencincang orang yang membuat kakaknya pulang pagi buta dengan ekspresi bagaikan mayat yang dibangkitkan dari kematiannya. Namun Natalia tidak bodoh, dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. "Malam ini aku yang akan pulang terlambat," kata gadis itu pelan.

"Kencan dengan Toris, _da_?" Ivan menebak asal.

"Tidak ada yang sudi berkencan dengan orang tidak berguna seperti dia."

"Jadi?"

"Pekerjaan sebagai _**Braminskij Koršun**_ ," Natalia meralat. Menepuk-nepuk kelambu yang berlapiskan debu tipis sembari memiringkan kepalanya. "Mereka ingin aku memotong tangan dan kaki seseorang agar orang itu mau bicara tentang penyelundupan narkoba yang dilakukannya."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Semoga kau mendapatkan malam yang indah, Natalia."

"Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkannya." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, kembali meraba gaun berwarna biru gelapnya—tempat koleksi pisau dan belatinya berada. Natalia menoleh pada kakaknya. "Ivan…" dia memanggil pelan.

" _Da_?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua patah kata itu lagi. Dua patah kata yang sama yang selalu terucap tiap harinya. Tak bosan untuk terus diulang dan diulang. Ivan tersenyum, menyipitkan matanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Natalia." Sebelum senyum puas telanjur terkembang di wajah sang adik, dia melanjutkan, "Kau adik yang sangat aku sayangi. Kau dan Iryna. Hanya kalian keluarga yang aku miliki di dunia ini, _da_."

Dahi mengerut tanda kekecewaan. Mata adiknya yang menajam terpantul pada kaca. "Kau tahu yang kumaksud bukan cinta seperti itu, kan?" desaknya. Berbalik dan memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan menantang. Menangkap senyum palsu yang entah sejak kapan menjadi ciri khas Ivan sebagai balasannya. Natalia membuang muka. "Kau… kau masih mencintai _orang itu_ bukan?"

"Siapa?" Ivan balas bertanya, berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Haruskah aku menyebutkan namanya?" Natalia menggeram pelan. Maju beberapa langkah hingga dia berhadapan dengan sang kakak. "Kau pikir aku cukup buta hingga tidak dapat melihatnya? Kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya saat kalian bekerja bersama di malam hari. Namun… tiap kali kalian bertemu di siang hari… sikapmu benar-benar berbeda pada _orang itu_. Seolah keduanya adalah orang yang berbeda…"

Ivan melepaskan senyum palsunya. Kembali ke wajah dingin naturalnya. "Mereka _memang_ orang yang berbeda," dia menekankan.

"Mereka adalah orang yang sama!" Natalia berkeras. Gadis itu menggemeretakkan giginya untuk menahan emosi. Mendesis seperti seekor kucing betina, "Mengapa kau terus berkeras jika mereka berbeda?!"

"Karena memang itulah kenyataannya." Diucapkan dengan nada penuh penekanan tanda tak ingin mendapatkan bantahan lagi.

Natalia berdiri di tempatnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Merasakan kuku-kuku palsu yang dicat sewarna salju menusuk telapak tangannya, meninggalkan bekas berbentuk bulan sabit dan luka yang tak mengeluarkan darah. Namun dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah dengan sikap kakaknya. Ivan tak pernah mau mendengar pernyataan cintanya, selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Terpaku hanya pada satu orang—orang yang bahkan tak dapat diterimanya secara utuh. Natalia benar-benar muak. "Kau bodoh, Ivan! Benar-benar bodoh!"

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari kamar. Ivan bisa mendengar suara berdebam langkah kaki sang gadis saat menuruni tangga atau tiang gantungan yang roboh ke lantai keramik saat mantel ditarik paksa dari gantungannya. Sebagai penutupnya, bantingan pada pintu bergema. Ivan melirik pada jendela, melihat gadis berambut perak panjang itu berlari dengan langkah lebar di antara salju yang bertumpuk. Bertubrukan dengan wanita muda berdada besar yang baru saja membuka pintu gerbang dari luar, tersuruk ke salju sambil meneriakkan nama Natalia berulang kali sebelum menyerah dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju halaman.

Ivan menghela napas panjang.

Mengikuti jejak adiknya, dia keluar dari kamarnya. Memastikan langkah kakinya teredam saat menuruni tangga. Kakak perempuannya tengah menegakkan kembali tiang gantungan mantel yang rubuh. Sebuah kantung plastik besar tergantung di tangan kanannya. "Selamat pagi, Ivan," sapa wanita muda itu ramah, seolah dia tidak baru saja ditabrak dan ditinggal kabur oleh adik perempuannya yang murka.

"Selamat pagi, Iryna. Kau pulang lebih terlambat dibandingkan aku malam ini."

Iryna tertawa kecil. "Pencucian uang. Selalu ada masalah yang datang tiba-tiba. Anjing-anjing polisi itu memiliki hidung yang cukup bagus hingga dapat mengendusnya ternyata," katanya ringan. Melambaikan tangan tanda jika itu bukanlah hal penting yang harus dipikirkan. "Dan, oh, aku nyaris saja lupa. Aku membawa sarapan untuk kalian berdua." Senyum itu tak juga luntur saat Iryna meletakkan plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Tapi sepertinya Natalia tidak akan makan bersama kita. "

Ivan mengembangkan senyumnya. Berjalan menghampiri Iryna yang tengah melepaskan mantelnya. "Kehidupan berkeluarga yang baik selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, Iryna."

Namun tentunya sang kakak sudah terlalu hapal pada pola ini. Wanita itu tersenyum lelah, menampilkan sedikit kerutan yang mulai muncul di sudut matanya. "Kau tahu apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh orangtua kita, Ivan?" tanyanya. "Jangan pernah bicara tentang cinta di pagi hari. Tak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukannya."

Bayangan pasangan pria dan wanita berkulit pucat mampir dalam benaknya. Namun Ivan sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat wajah mereka. "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, hanya kau yang mengenal orang tua kita, Iryna."

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Iryna tersenyum penuh makna, matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang selalu ditutupi selama belasan tahun terakhir. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dibawa duduk semalaman di depan komputer, Iryna kembali tersenyum manis—berubah menjadi dia yang biasanya. "Kau akan berangkat kuliah?" tanyanya.

Ivan mengangguk. "Segera setelah aku mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian."

"Bagaimana dengan sarapanmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk plastik yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Bisakah kau menyimpannya untukku dan Natalia? Kami akan memakannya bersama nanti sore."

Iryna tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Oh, sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku siang ini sehingga kita bisa makan bersama nanti." Tangannya melambai pada Ivan yang kembali menaiki tangga. "Semoga kuliahmu menyenangkan, Ivan."

Dan Ivan merasa… mungkin kuliahnya tidak akan semenyenangkan itu. Apalagi dengan eksistensi _orang itu_ di dekatnya.

.

…*…

.

Kelas yang normal di sebuah universitas yang normal pula. Dipenuhi oleh pemuda-pemuda yang sibuk mengisi kertasnya dengan coretan cakar ayam yang disebut ' _tugas_ ' ataupun anak gadis yang bergosip sambil menenteng majalah mode ternama. Beberapa orang mengucapkan salam singkat saat Ivan Braginski masuk, beberapa lainnya hanya melambaikan tangan atau mengumbar senyum, seorang gadis menoleh sebelum memalingkan wajah dengan telinga memerah. Ivan mengabaikan semuanya. Berjalan menuju sudut ruangan sepi tempat pemuda pucat duduk tanpa terlibat dalam hiruk pikuk kelas yang terlalu ' _normal_ '.

"Selamat pagi."

Laki-laki dengan rambut putih pucat yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan sedikit mendongak. Kantong mata gelap yang membingkai mata merah darahnya terlihat jauh lebih parah dibandingkan milik Ivan. Dan kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan jika pemuda itu tak terlalu senang dengan sapaan ramah yang diberikan. "Oh… hm…" hanya gumaman singkat yang diberikannya sebagai jawaban.

Ivan meletakkan tasnya di samping kursi pemuda albino itu. Membuka buku catatan acak dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tidak memandang teman di sampngnya. "Kau tampak kacau hari ini, _da_. Dan itu pasti bukan karena tugas yang dikumpulkan hari ini bukan?""

Setelah makian singkat yang mengindentifikasikan si albino tidak mengetahuinya, dia menjawab. "Aku mabuk dan kau tahu itu. Ludwig benar-benar kesal. Dia sudah pergi sebelum aku sembuh dari sakit kepala dan mual sialan ini… oh, _shit_! Kepalaku…" Beberapa makian berbahasa Jerman mewarnai lisannya.

Mata Ivan bergerak, persis seperti gerakan seseorang yang tengah membaca bukun meski tak ada satu kata pun yang sampai di kelapanya. "Hm…. Berapa gelas bir yang kau habiskan semalam?"

"Bir sampah. Rasanya seperti campuran antara bir, air dan urine, atau seperti kencing pemabuk yang terkapar di tepi jalan—semoga aku salah." Si albino memutar matnya, mencoba mengingat. "Lima? Enam? Sepuluh? Lima puluh? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya."

Dan Ivan tahu jika hitungan tersebut tidak dilakukan dalam satuan gelas. Melainkan botol.

Si Albino kembali menyurukkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan. Satu tangan memijit ubun-ubunnya pelan. "Shit. Aku tidak bisa ingat apapun yang terjadi semalam… yang aku tahu, mereka terpaksa memintaku pergi setelah kehabisan stok pagi ini. Itu, dan fakta jika aku tidak bisa berjalan lurus setelahnya."

Ivan menggarisbawahi latar waktu yang dikatakan temannya. Tersenyum dengan mata menyipit di balik buku catatan. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pria atau wanita yang seharusnya kau bawa ke kamar setelah jam tiga, _da_?"

"Oh, itu…" Si Albino bergumam pelan. Mengintip dari celah tangannya untuk melihat laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya. "Pria yang kuincar tidak datang. Dan aku tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis berpakaian mini yang menjajakan diri—mereka bahkan lebih murahan dari bir sampah yang disediakan di sana. Jadi aku memilih untuk memesan beberapa gelas bir lagi dan menertawakan kegagalanku sendiri." Senyum yang tertutup bayang-bayang tangan terlihat menggoda dan mengundang. "Padahal aku benar-benar menunggunya. Menunggu _mu_."

Ivan sedikit menegang. Namun tetap berkeras mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Menutup buku catatan dan balas memandang sang teman dengan senyum khas. "Kau tidak mengundangku. Kau mengundang orang lain," dia mengoreksi cepat. "Dan dia juga sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menunggunya."

Kekeh tawa yang sedikit serak akibat konsumsi bir dalam jumlah banyak kembali terdengar. "Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan terlalu serius menimpali." Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit mengernyit mendapatkan reaksi penolakan dari kepalanya. "Dan bukankah kau paling benci jika aku membicarakan masalah pekerjaan di siang hari, _Belaya Sova_?"

Satu tatapan tajam diberikan. " **Ivan Braginsky**. Itu namaku. Ingat baik-baik, **Gilbert Beilshcmidt**."

Diucapkan dengan nada dingin yang dalam. Ancaman sama sekali tidak disembunyikan, bahkan dengan senyum palsu pun tidak.

Si albino itu terlalu longgar mulutnya, mudah membuka rahasia—bahkan yang tergelap sekalipun. Ivan sudah bosan memberikan ancaman yang sama berulang kali—dan semuanya terbukti hanya ancaman kosong belaka. Wajar saja jika Gilbert sama sekali tak pernah mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan kita. Kalaupun ada, mereka tidak akan cukup konyol untuk menyambungkan mahasiswa _normal_ seperti kita dengan para penjahat dunia bawah tanah yang rajin mengisi halaman depan koran." Gilbert itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, sangat yakin jika pendapatnya tak terbantahkan. Sembari memejamkan matanya, dia lanjut bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah membaca koran pagi ini?"

Ivan menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya hobi membaca koran, dan setahuku kau pun tidak, _da_."

"Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk membaca koran pagi." Kata-kata pujian untuk diri sendiri yang tak berarti—Ivan sudah bosan mendengarnya. Satu cengiran lebar Gilbert menyertai lanjutan kata-katanya. "Tapi Ludwig tidak se- _awesome_ itu."

Ivan menahan diri untuk mendengus. Tetap mempertahankan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat tenang dan stabil tiap saat. "Apa ada berita yang cukup menarik, _da_?"

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk membacanya. Benda itu hanya tergeletak di atas meja saat Ludwig pergi dan lupa membawanya. Aku hanya sempat melihat judul dan gambarnya saja sebelum Ludwig kembali untuk menyambarnya. Kau mau mencoba menebak apa yang kulihat?"

Ivan mengangkat bahu. Terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa oleh Gilbert. " _Pembunuhan Misterius di Rumah Terbengkalai_?"

"Sempurna!" Gilbert bertepuk tangan riang mendengar jawaban itu. Mengernyit saat gerakan tiba-tiba ternyata tak dapat ditoleransi oleh kepalanya. "Dan coba berikan subjudul yang sama sempurnanya."

"' _Jejak Kaki Berdarah Bagaikan Altar Persembahan Iblis_ '?" Ivan kembali menerka.

"Sebenarnya ' _Bunga Darah yang Mekar, Pembunuhan Sebagai Pemujaan Iblis pada Aliran Sesat?_ '. Tapi itu mirip, jadi kuanggap sama." Gilbert mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan di permukaan meja. Menunggu respon dari rekannya. Tak mendapatkannya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. "Dan kau harus lihat foto yang mereka ambil—meski tubuh korbannya disensor habis-habisan. Benar-benar indah. Seperti lebah di tengah bunga merah yang tengah mekar. Karya yang sempurna."

Ivan menyembunyikan seringainya di balik senyuman. "Sepertinya kau menyukainya."

"Orang yang merapikan jejaknya pasti memiliki sense seni yang luar biasa." Gilbert memberikan kedipan khusus sebagai bentuk apresiasi. "Kurasa aku harus mengakui jika karya seni yang diciptakannya sangat _awesome_."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kau menyebut orang atau barang lain selain milikmu dengan sebutan ' _awesome_ '."

"Selalu ada saat pertama untuk semua hal. Dan _awesome_ sebenarnya adalah pujian tertinggi yang hanya bisa dilekatkan padaku saja." Gilbert memandang Ivan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat terdefinisikan maknanya. "Dan aku memberikan saat pertama yang monumental itu hanya pada seseorang yang memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Ivan hanya mengangguk. Tidak berminat untuk menangkap umpan yang diberikan oleh Gilberrt. "Kurasa si pembunuh itu akan mengatakan ' _terima kasih_ ' jika mendengarnya langsung."

"Oh, dia baru saja mengatakannya." Si albino tertawa keras, sesekali mendengus di antara tawanya. "Tapi tak seharusnya aku mengatakannya bukan?" Gilbert kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya tak lepas memandangi tubuh tinggi besar dari teman kuliahnya. "Hei, Ivan…" dia memanggil.

" _Da_?" Jawaban singkat dengan aksen Russia diberikan.

Gilbert memejamkan matanya. "Setelah kelas ini selesai, temani aku minum."

"Ini masih siang, matahari masih tinggi. Lagipula kau baru saja minum malam ini, Gilbert." Ivan menghela napas panjang mendengar permintaan konyol itu. "Memangnya kepalamu sudah tak terasa seperti baru ditembus peluru, _da_?"

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Ludwig saja. Tidak _awesome_ ," keluh Gilbert. Menutup wajahnya dengan lipatan tangan, kembali ke posisi sebelum Ivan menyapanya tadi. "Jadi, apa itu berarti sebuah penolakan?"

Penolakan.

Jika Ivan masih memakai sisi warasnya, tentu saja dia akan mengangguk dan menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini setelah sedikit ceramah. Cukup untuk membuat Gilbert muak dan memilih memindahkan bokongnya saja. Namun, apa artinya penolakan itu? Dia sudah memberikan penolakan yang sama sebelumnya—dan dia punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Namun sekarang?

Ivan menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

"Asal bukan bir yang dicampur urine dan air. Kau yang tunjukkan tempatnya, _da_."

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Ivan merasa mendengar suara dengusan dari balik lipatan tangan itu.

Entah apa maksudnya.

.

…*…

.

"Kau tercium seperti aroma bir."

Itulah hal pertama yang dikatakan Iryna saat membukakan pintu untuk adik laki-lakinya. Sangat paham jika sesungguhnya sang adik tidak terlalu senang minum—apalagi sebelum makan malam.

Ivan mengangguk, melepaskan mantelnya dan meletakkannya di tiang gantungan. "Temanku mengajakku minum dan dia tidak peduli jika ini belum malam, _da_."

Senyum lembut di wajah Iryna terhapus seketika. Namun dia memaksakan untuk tetap memasang nada tenangnya yang biasa. "Temanmu? Apa itu… _dia_?"

Keheningan menyembunyikan jawaban dari adiknya. Mata ungu temaram pemuda itu disipitkan untuk tersenyum saat menggeleng. "Bukan. Gilbert yang mengajakku."

"Ah, ya… tentu saja." Iryna bergumam pelan. Terlihat seperti tengah menahan sebuah bantahan untuk jawaban sang adik. "Jika itu _dia_ , sudah pasti kau akan menolaknya dengan dingin."

Ivan memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan sebelum segalanya semakin tidak terasa nyaman. "Tidak biasanya kau sudah ada di rumah pada sore hari, Iryna. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai hari ini?"

Sang wanita muda tertawa lembut. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubunganku. Makan dengan adik-adikku selalu menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupku. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji bukan?" Iryna memandu adik laki-lakinya menuju ruang makan.

"Apa Natalia akan ikut bersama kita?"

"Ya, dia masih di kamarnya, memperbaiki pita rambut dan berganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi dia akan turun," Iryna menjawab. "Natalia, anak itu benar-benar senang saat mendengar jika ide makan bersama ini datang darimu. Pastikan kau minta maaf padanya dengan benar nanti—sebelum dia berangkat _bekerja_."

"Ya Iryna." Ivan menyanggupi. Dalam hati mencoba memikirkan cara meminta maaf yang tak akan menimbulkan pertengkaran serupa. Matanya memandang ruang makan yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah meja panjang dengan empat kursi mengelilinya. Taplak meja sewarna salju dan piring-piring biru lenyap. Digantikan dengan taplak hijau dan serbet kota-kotak merah muda. Piring-piring bergambarkan sepasang sejoli yang bermesraan di taman bunga ditata rapi di atas meja. Seikat bunga yang tak Ivan ketahui namanya dimasukkan dalam vas dan diletakkan di pusat meja. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau ruang makan kita terlihat lebih ceria, _da_?"

Iryna kembali tertawa pelan. "Musim dingin sudah berlalu. Kupikir mendekorasi dengan sedikit warna cerah akan sesuai dengan tema musim semi yang sedang tren," katanya sambil memamerkan hasil karyanya. "Apa terlihat buruk?"

"Tidak. Ini sempurna."

Rona kemerahan muncul di pipi sang sulung. "Terima kasih."

Iryna mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai pujian untuk meringankan hati, namun Ivan bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya.

Ini sempurna.

Dekorasi ruang makan yang mengikuti musim, adik perempuan manis yang senang berdandan, kakak perempuan cantik yang menyapa tiap kali dia kembali ke rumah, dan makan malam bersama yang dipenuhi oleh obrolan tak bermakna tentang keseharian hidup yang membosankan.

Diam-diam Ivan berpikir jika ini adalah keluarga paling sempurna yang bisa dimiliki oleh seseorang. Dan betapa bahagianya dia jika suasana ini dapat berlangsung selamanya.

Sayangnya itu tak akan terjadi—setidaknya untuk keluarganya.

"Ivan?" panggilan dari Iryna terdengar sedikit lebih serius dibandingkan biasanya.

"Ya?"

Iryna menunduk. "Malam ini aku akan pergi _bekerja_ lagi…"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan?" Ivan mengamati jika Iryna memasang ekspresi bersalah yang tak tertutupi.

"Tidak… maksudku…" wanita muda itu menggigiti bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangan, tak mau memandang langsung pada mata adik laki-lakinya yang tajam menyelidik. Suara memelan, "… aku akan belajar cara menggunakan senjata. Mungkin pistol, atau bisa juga belati… aku belum memutuskannya."

Senyum meninggalkan wajah Ivan. Ditatapnya kakak sulungnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, namun Iryna masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Satu helaan napas panjang, Ivan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Memaksa nada suaranya tetap tenang. "Iryna, sudah kukatakan jika kau tidak perlu terjun ke dunia seperti itu. Cukup aku dan Natalia saja. Itu terlalu…"

"… berbahaya untukku?" Iryna memotong kata-kata sang adik. Tangannya mencengkeram erat gaun yang digunakannya, meremasnya hingga meninggalkan kusut. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk, siap jatuh kapan pun. "Katakan padaku, Ivan. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar aku tetap bisa duduk tenang di tempat paling aman sementara adik-adikku bisa saja mati kapan saja dengan tubuh diberondong peluru?! Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat mengantar kepergian kalian padahal aku tahu apa yang sedang menanti adik-adikku di depan sana! Dan katakan padaku bagaimana caranya aku bisa tetap hidup jika suatu saat nanti kalian… kau dan Natalia… tidak lagi pernah kembali setelah melakukan pekerjaan itu…. Aku tak bisa terus menjadi pihak yang dilindungi, Ivan. Apalagi oleh kalian, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

Ivan mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Menyentuh pundak sang kakak. "Dunia yang seperti itu tak cocok denganmu, Iryna."

Iryna menampik tangan itu. Menggemeretakkan giginya untuk menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. Satu air mata lepas dari kendalinya, Iryna membuka mulut, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi… aku juga putri keluarga Braginski." Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas dada kiri, tepat di atas jantungnya. Meremas pelan pakaian yang ada di sana. "Aku juga anak dari ayah dan ibu—sama seperti kau dan Natalia. Darah yang sama juga mengalir di tiap pembuluhku. Darah terkutuk yang mengelak dan menggila. Aku tak bisa terus mengabaikannya dan berpura-pura jika aku hanyalah seorang gadis baik-baik tak berdosa sementara adrenali ini terus memburuku."

Ivan sudah pernah membunuh lebih banyak orang dibandingkan yang dapat dibayangkan dilakukan oleh seseorang dengan usia semuda dia. Pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk memperhatikan tiap gestur tubuh, bahkan yang terkecil sedikit pun, dari calon korbannya. Karena, gerakan seremeh apapun itu dapat menjadi sebuah malapetaka untuknya, menggagalkan misinya.

Maka dari itu, getaran tangan Iryna juga tak luput dari pandangannya. Kakaknya itu ketakutan, namun wanita muda itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Memaksakan diri untuk menatap lurus pada adiknya meski air mata tak juga berhenti jatuh.

Ivan kembali menyentuh pundak kakaknya lembut, kali ini Iryna tak menepisnya. Senyum dikembangkannya. "Kau yang melihat darah saja tidak bisa, bagaimana sanggup membunuh seseorang, Iryna?"

"Aku… aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya perlu…"

Ivan memotong kata-katanya dengan mengangkat satu tangan. Menghentikan lisan yang hendak menjadi pembelaan bagi sulung Braginski itu. "Malam ini, tetaplah di rumah. Aku tak mau mendengar bantahan."

Iryna sudah hendak membuka mulutnya. Namun tatapan yang diberikan sang adik membungkam kemampuan bicaranya. Iryna membuang muka. "Ini tidak benar…"

"Ini benar. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melukai seseorang."

"Aku bisa!"

"Ingat kejadian dua puluh tahun lalu, Iryna."

Sebuah bayangan berkelebat dalam benak Iryna. Ruangan luas dengan tirai berhias renda mahal dan dinding dipenuhi berbagai senjata klasik khas abad pertengahan. Lantai keramik berwarna biru dengan gambar bunga teratai yang mekar sempurna. Tidak… bukan biru… itu merah! Merah pekat tanpa motif. Dan renda mahal pada tirai tercabik, jatuh di lantai dan terlunturi warna merah. Senjata di dinding tergeletak di lantai, tersapu dan terpercik merah gelap. Dan yang utama…

… dua tubuh hancur di atas lantai.

Terkoyak, tersayat, terpotong, tertusuk… dua gundukan gelap. Iryna menunduk. Tubuhnya kembali menciut ke masa anak-anak. Dia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang tak seberapa besar. Mengamati bagaimana keduanya berlumuran warna merah gelap.

Iryna merasakan tubuhnya limbung. Kakinya lemas, dia terjatuh ke lantai. Lantai putih bersih dan ruangan dengan bergaya arsitektur modern. Didominasi warna hijau dan cokelat. Tidak ada merah, tidak ada darah, tidak ada tubuh yang tersayat. Tangannya sudah jauh lebih lebar, keduanya berwarna seputih lantai yang didudukinya. Mendongak, menemukan adiknya memandangi dengan tatapan dingin, namun tak mengintimidasi.

"Aku…" suaranya gemetar dan bibirnya kaku. Iryna merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Aku…"

"Kau masih belum sembuh dari traumamu, Iryna." Ivan mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam salah satu tangan Iryna yang bergetar. "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita masih bisa menunggu."

Iryna menggenggam tangan itu, seperti hendak menyalurkan perasaannya pada sang adik. Air mata jatuh di antara jari-jari yang terjalin. "Tapi hingga kapan? Penantian ini bisa memakan waktu hingga selamanya…"

Ivan terdiam, memandang bercak-bercak air mata di wajah kakaknya. Berbisik, "Ada hal yang cukup berharga untuk ditunggu. Ini salah satunya."

.

…*…

.

Ludwig sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat pemandangan mantel yang teronggok di bawah tiang gantungan, tas yang terbuka dan menghamburkan buku kumal ataupun sepasang sepatu yang diletakkan asal-asalan dekat pintu. Sambil memunguti benda-benda itu, dia melangkah ke sofa tua yang diletakkan di ruang keluarga. Menghela napas panjang melihat pria albino tengah berbaring di sana dengan sebelah lengan menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa itu kau, Ludwig?" Suara serak yang dikeluarkan pria berambut perak itu lebih terdengar seperti erangan binatang sekarat di telinga Ludwig.

Seribu satu kalimat kejam mulai dari sinisme hingga sarkasme terbentuk di benaknya. Namun dia hanya menarik napas panjang, sadar jika kakaknya tidak akan peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakannya. Melemparkan mantel beraroma alkohol ke keranjang pakaian, menata sepatu di rak dan meletakkan buku di atas meja. "Kau minum meski ini masih siang?"

Senyum miring tersungging di wajah sulung Beilschmidt tersebut. "Mau menebak siapa yang menemaniku hari ini?"

Ludwig tahu, hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat senyum itu tersungging di wajah kakaknya. "Dia sudah menyerah?"

"Tentu kau tidak serius menanyakan hal seperti itu bukan?" Kalimat itu terucap setelah tawa keras bernada mengejek dikeluarkan. Si albino bangkit, mengacak rambutnya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, mencoba mengusir rasa panas dari badannya. "Aku akan meninggalkannya jika dia melakukan hal itu."

Ludwig tidak menimpali. Tidak pula mengomentari kata-kata kakaknya. Sekali lagi, karena dia sudah dapat menduga kalimat apa yang akan digunakan Gilbert sebagai pembelaan.

"Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk orang yang dengan mudahnya menyerah pada pesonaku ini."

"Gilbert…" kali ini Ludwig tidak bisa menahan lenguhan panjang untuk keluar. Memandang kakaknya dengan ekspresi serius yang sudah terpatenkan pada wajahnya sejak usia muda.

Satu kibasan tangan diberikan Gilbert sebagai jawaban. Tanda jika dia tidak peduli dengan isi kepala adiknya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Ludwig! Namun, aku serius tentang meninggalkannya jika pada akhirnya dia menyerah." Pria muda itu menegakkan duduknya. Menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan. Tersenyum lebar, menyiratkan akan landasan di balik hubungan keduanya yang tak pernah beranjak dari sebatas teman atau partner kerja. "Tidak mengasyikkan memainkan petak umpet dengan seseorang yang bersembunyi tepat di depan batang hidungmu, bukan?"

"Jangan terlalu sering mengganggunya." Ludwig berkata, sebelum Gilbert bisa mengejeknya, pria pirang berbadan besar itu melanjutkan, "Dia adalah penembak jarak jauh terbaik dalam organisasi. Kalau mau, dia bisa memecahkan kepalamu dalam radius 100 meter dan kabur sebelum ada yang melihatnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Gilbert tertawa keras, seolah-olah kalimat peringatan adiknya adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah didengarnya di dunia.

"Dia membencimu."

"Dia mencintaiku."

Tatapan percaya diri Gilbert bukan salah satu tatapan yang dapat membuat Ludwig mengeluarkan bantahan. Jadi untuk kesemiliar kalinya sejak dia bisa menghitung, Ludwig mengalah. Memilih untuk tak ikut campur lebih dalam lagi pada masalah sang kakak. "Aku sudah lelah mencoba untuk menasihatimu. Semua hanya akan masuk dan keluar tanpa kau pedulikan."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku peduli, sungguh. Namun tidak berarti aku akan melakukannya." Gilbert kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan memandang langit-langit ruangan yang tak terlalu tinggi dengan tatapan kosong saat Gilbert melangkah menjauh, memasuki kamarnya. "Hei, setelah ini kau akan pergi ke mana?"

"Aku tidak akan menemanimu minum malam ini, Gilbert."

Satu cengiran lebar ditunjukkan tanda mengejek. "Kencan? Luar biasa."

"Pekerjaan." Ludwig mengoreksi cepat. Sebelum pertanyaan tentang gadis atau pemuda yang dikencaninya muncul ke permukaan. "Memastikan narasumber kita tidak mati malam ini."

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Dengan _Braminskij Koršun_. Ya, ya, ya, si cantik dengan koleksi pisaunya yang mematikan. Siapa nama aslinya? Ah, jangan jawab. Sesuatu Braginski pastinya. Toh, aku tidak peduli." Gilbert mengoceh panjang lebar, bertingkah seperti orang yang akal sehatnya sudah dihabisi alkohol. "Hei, Ludwig, kau harus hati-hati pada gadis itu. Dia membenciku. Dia tidak akan segan-segan memotongmu jadi tiga bagian hanya untuk membuatku merana."

Ludwig masuk ke kamarnya, sengaja membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka agar suara kakaknya tetap terdengar. " _Braminskij Koršun_ tahu bagaimana cara memisahkan pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi. Tidak seperti seseorang."

"Kau tidak perlu menyindirku, Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Ludwig berteriak, kemudian tertawa keras. "Lagipula, aku juga selalu bisa memisahkan keduanya, kau tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Gilbert menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Hei, meski aku tidak dapat melihatmu, aku tahu kau sedang memasang wajah tidak percaya, Ludwig!" Pria itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya, memutar-mutarnya di udara tanpa tujuan. "Kau tahu? Sebagai _Turmfalke_ , aku hanya bermain-main dengan _Belaya Sova_. Dan sebagai Gilbert Beilschmidt, aku hanya bermain-main dengan Ivan Braginski. Aku tidak pernah membolak-baliknya. Kau lihat? Aku tidak mencampuradukkan apapun bukan?"

Ludwig mengambil setelan jas dari lemari pakaiannya yang terdalam dan sepasang sepatu yang tersembunyi di dalam kotak tua. Pakaian kerjanya yang biasa sebagai seorang pembunuh. "Bahkan dengan fakta jika keduanya tetaplah orang yang sama?"

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiran seseorang adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya." Suara Gilbert terdengar lebih pelan dari ruang keluarga, membuat Ludwig bertanya-tanya kiranya ekspresi seperti apa yang tengah digunakan saat mengatakannya. "Dan jika dia menganggap Gilbert Beilschmidt dan _Turmfalke_ adalah dua orang yang berbeda, maka itulah faktanya."

Keheningan panjang terdengar sebelum Ludwig kembali bertanya dari dalam kamar. "Dan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Jeda yang dibuat oleh Gilbert terasa seperti akan berlangsung selamanya. Hingga akhirnya tawa sinis terlontar. "Siapa yang tahu?" pertanyaan balasan yang tak menjawab apapun adalah respon yang diberikan si sulung. "Orang biasa tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiranku yang _awesome_ ini."

Gilbert sudah kembali menjadi dia yang biasanya. Namun itu justru membuat Ludwig merasa jika pembicaraan ini tak akan pernah menemukan ujungnya. "Bahkan dia sekalipun?"

" _Terutama_ dia."Gilbert mengoreksi. Keheningan kembali tiba, dan akhirnya dipecahkan dengan teriakan bernada ceria yang terdengar memaksa. "Hei, lebih baik kau cepat berangkat. Nona cantik itu terkenal senang memotong jari kelingking seseorang sebagai bayaran atas waktu yang terbuang percuma."

Ludwig hanya mengangguk, yakin kakaknya tahu meski tak dapat melihatnya. "Gilbert?'

"Ya?"

"Izinkan aku bertanya satu hal lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaan adikku satu-satunya?"

Ludwig memejamkan matanya. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memainkan permainan petak umpet ini dengan dia?"

Jeda. Dan kali ini Ludwig yakin akan berlangsung selamanya. Suara lirih terdengar. "Entahlah." Jeda yang semakin panjang. "Selamanya mungkin tak terdengar terlalu buruk bukan?"

.

…TBC…

.

 **A/N:**

Kurasa chapter ini belum menggambarkan apa sebenernya kerjaan mereka ya? Itu akan dibahas dari waktu ke waktu kok ^^

Untuk _code name_ mereka, Ivan ( **Belaya Sova** ) diambil dari burung hantu putih yang pandangannya tajam. Gilbert ( **Turmfalke** ) diambil dari alap-alap yang gerakannya lincah dan cepat. Sementara Natalia ( **Braminskij Koršun** ) dari salah satu spesies burung layang-layang karena aku merasa nama itu cocok dengan Natalia. Untuk berikutnya, nama yang lain akan muncul juga kok ^^

Eqa tercinta, maaf ya menggantungkan kado ultahmu sampai sekarang. Dan selamat telah menyelesaikan UN! Semoga kamu selalu diberi kemudahan kedepannya ya. Jangan maso karena cerita ini, masih ada bagian yang lebih 'menjanjikan' untuk kamu kedepannya, fufufu ^^

Kisah ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya?


End file.
